Lady In Black
by muneca
Summary: Pervy Picsperation challenge... Everything happens for a reason and for a man who doubts his prowess in bed fate hands him one lady in black.


Twilight

A/N: I don't own Twilight SM does :) I have no Beta please forgive any errors.

Lady in Black

After my divorced I went through a period of intense anger that manifested itself in loads of casual sex with attractive blonde women. The reason for this was to prove to my blonde ex-wife that I was good at sex and could in fact bring a woman to orgasm. In the five years of our marriage and one year of dating she claimed to never have had one a fact she only mentioned in year two of our marriage. Being the sap that I was of course I took all the blame for this and did everything in my power to change this fact but to no success. With each failure her attitude toward me changed, that by the last year we were together she was physically hitting me and yelling out all my short coming in effort to make me man up, to take charge, to stop acting the submissive wimp.

It was news to me that treating women with respect, that doing everything in my power to make her happy, that honoring my vows to honor and cherish her, made me a submissive wimp but there you have it. I of course loved her so much that I accepted the blame and did everything in my power to give her pleasure. But according to her, all my efforts were failures my techniques at oral sex were clumsy, my penis to large to give pleasure, I could go on forever the list was endless. I finally broke away from that toxic relationship when I came home one day and saw her reach orgasm by humping a laundry basket of all things some days I would have preferred walking in to another man than finding out a laundry basket was a better lover than I was. Many attractive women and finally some therapy later I accepted that the problem wasn't me but her.

I worked at a world famous Magazine in the accounting department it was here my life changed for the better during the company Christmas party I met the woman of my dreams, my lady in black. By that point I was done with the revenge fucks and for the most part my self loathing as well. I was heading for my car when the elevators stopped working forcing me to take the stairs and the long way out of the building when I hear a woman giggling, startled I look around me when I hear the sound again curious I follow it.

I find her in the on site photography rooms that had been made to look like a bedroom for a photo shoot she was dressed in her underwear all black and nothing else but a smile as she tussled with a man on the bed. She was stunning a dark haired angel and she took my breath away. I had the perfect profile view of her she had breasts the perfect size to cup and swallow whole, a curving ass made to grab and spank, skin the color of cream, there was nothing about her that wasn't flat out perfect. Well that is until the man with her sat up what she saw in him I'll never know I ducked away before either could see me and turned away to my car. I later found out my lady's name was Bella Swan from marketing and the man with her was her boyfriend Sam.

Bella was new she had only been with the company a week before the Christmas party. She was a small town girl who at 18 took off to the big city never looking back. She and Sam had been dating about a year and she expected him to drop her a proposal sometime by summer. I made it a point of learning all about Bella who like me ate her meals in the company break room rather than drive to one of the many fast food joints around our company. She was friendly, sweet, kind, smart, and stubborn with a core of iron that made her a killer employee and the best in her field. Also lets not forget kinky as evidenced by that Christmas stunt the more I learned about her the more I came to love her and hate Same with a passion. I would see him from time to time as he sometimes came to pick her up. He was older than her and there was just something about him though we never officially met that made me think that there was something off about him.

Something that was confirmed when he left Bella for another woman by the name of Emily who he proposed after two months of leaving Bella. The reason he stated for his betrayal was because he felt that Bella had let her looks go putting on to much weight to the point of no longer feeling attracted to her. Which was load of bull although it was true that Emily was thinner then Bella but that was only because Emily was flat like a board and clearly had some issues with anorexia but whose family connections and money more than made up for her looks. Bella being Bella both took it hard, her self image taking a huge hit, but she got her revenge when she had a PI take pictures of the scumbag with Emily's cousin Leah. It also didn't help that after he left she found out she was pregnant and he didn't care and challenged that the baby wasn't even his. Like I said what she saw in him I'll never know.

Bella kept the baby she told me that while she believed a woman has the final say over her own body she couldn't bring herself to make that choice. For better or worse everything happens for a reason and there had to be a reason for this, was her philosophy. I watched her progress through her pregnancy and marked every milestone with her. I became her Lamaze coach, the person who ran out and did her strange cravings runs at three o'clock in the morning falling in love with her more and more one day at a time though she only saw me as her best friend. I was in the delivery room when Mia Marie Swan came into the world the spitting miniature image of her mother nothing of Sam showed in her perfect little features. I loved her as if she were blood of my blood I didn't care that she wasn't she was mine in all the ways that counted.

Bella had a hard time losing the baby weight the longer it took the more frustrating it became for her, Sam's parting words were always ringing in her head. Six months after Mia's birth and one to many cutting remarks about herself and her changed body I took matters into my own hands. I grabbed Bella and kissed her until she was light headed from lack of oxygen and with outgiving her chance to recover I carried her to her bedroom making sure to take the baby monitor. Mia's was fast asleep and I prayed she stayed that way a while longer I place Bella in front of her bedroom mirror taking her face in my hands I poured my heart out to her, every feeling, every thought, every bit of myself I give to her and I watched her eyes as they widen first with disbelief and then with wonder.

I slowly undressed her when she was fully nude I do the same to myself I stand behind her my erection a clear indication that I like what I see. I begin to praise her beginning at the elegant curve of her neck gently biting licking sucking every inch I keep my mouth at her ear as I move my hands to her full breasts, down to her stomach, making sure to touch all of the evidence that this is a body who has given the greatest gift of life. I bring the chair from her bedroom desk to the mirror and raise one of her legs so that her pussy is in clear view. Gently I run my finger up and down her slit finding that little nub rubbing teasing it out of its shell. I spread her wetness all around every once in a while bringing my fingers to my mouth savoring the delicate taste that is my love and rubbing my cock on her back so sweet so soft so beautiful is my Bella. I don't know how long I keep her standing like that but once her legs start trembling to hard to hold her up I sit her down on the chair and I place her legs over my shoulders and lower my head to her pussy where I keep my mouth gentle as I pleasure her. Bella clearly enjoys my technique, she runs her hands trough my hair pulling me closer to where she needs me until with a soft whimpering cry she cums just for me.

I gently lift her out of the chair and lay her down on the floor and suckle her breasts enjoying the feel of them as she slowly comes back to me. Once she fully aware again I take one of her beautiful hands and place it on my aching cock I spread her legs running my hands up and down her inner thigh my intention clear but I leave the choice up to her. To my infinite joy she doesn't disappoint and guides me to her the feel of her pussy surrounding me is unlike anything I've ever felt before and I know I'm unfortunately not going to last long. I bring my hand between us and rub, she's still so sensitive from her last climax that she quickly cums again and only after she does do I let myself go and pump with abandonment. In the back of my mind I'm aware enough and know that its to soon to get her pregnant again and find the strength to pull out and spill my cum on her stomach. I collapse at her side and gather her close caressing every inch of her body as I tell her over and over again that I love her.

Eight months later Bella becomes Mrs. Edward Mason and two years after that Mia officially becomes Mia Marie Mason. Bella eventually does lose the baby weight once she relaxes and stops obsessing over it although thankfully she doesn't lose the curves motherhood gives her and although she never regains the body I first glimpsed at that Christmas party not a day goes by where she doesn't know she is beautiful and she is loved. Bella was right everything happens for a reason and where I used to curse every laundry basket I saw I'm now forever grateful to them since thanks to them they put me on the road to find the loves of my life.

* * *

><p>Note: This is story is in response to Pervy Picspiration 520/11

http : / usera (dot)image cave(dot)com/ememmyem/mirror mirror(dot)jpg

Please forgive the lack of dialogue whenever I tried to add it, it interrupted the flow of the story.

This is my first Twilight FanFiction story although not my first FanFiction I used to write for a different fandom.

Also the thing with the laundry basket I took it from a reality show I saw late at night and for the life of me I couldn't understand why the husband stayed with the wife especially for 15 years while taking the blame on himself when she was clearly the one with the issue let alone admit it on TV.

Thank you

**Faith**


End file.
